


Aloha ‘Oe

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Post IC-crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick had been insisting that he should go and say good bye to Kon and reach some semblance of peace. In fact, it was the older man who had gently suggested that perhaps visiting Hawaii might help. Tim wasn’t sure what had driven him to believe that that might have helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha ‘Oe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this art](http://bucketdraws.tumblr.com/post/19181995793) by Bucket and [this song.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffVt0qWlYu4&feature=related)

The night was quiet, save the sound of the rolling waves and softly crackling fire. His downcast gaze saw nothing of the fire burning in front of him or the beauty around him. The sun had long set on the isles of Hawaii but Tim had not moved an inch since then.  
  


He just sat on the soft sand, gloved hand cradling his despondent face. The soft wind tossed and played with his hair and cape. But he paid it no heed, wanting to simply sit in silence and wonder what he was doing here.  
  


Dick had been insisting that he should go and say good bye to Kon and reach some semblance of peace. In fact, it was the older man who had gently suggested that perhaps visiting Hawaii might help. Tim wasn’t sure what had driven him to believe that that might have helped.  
  


The only thing he had felt after coming here was the same crushing sense of melancholy that he felt in Gotham. The same strange silence that echoed inside of him only grew stronger here. Underneath the open sky and before the open waters, he didn’t feel any of the peace that Dick had assured him of.  
  


He felt cold and hollowed out, more so once the sun had set. Thankfully he had chosen a fairly secluded beach where no one noticed him just sitting there staring blankly into the blue waters. A soft crackling sound from behind got his attention, making him turn around quickly.  
  


A young couple stumbled out of the thick under brush, giggling and laughing even as they dropped down on the white sands. Wary, Tim kept observing the couple - waiting for them to notice that they were not alone. But they paid him (and his fire) no attention and set about building their own fire.  
  


One ear still paying attention to the unexpected company, Tim resumed his distant staring into the fire. He didn’t understand what he was supposed to do…Was he supposed to say good bye? Could he just stand up, say the words and walk away feeling better? No…that wouldn’t work. It hadn’t worked all the past times he’d tried that. How could coming to Hawaii help hi-  
  


All thoughts came to a sudden halt as soft guitar strumming carried along the night breeze. The girl’s voice, clear and deep, sang in accompaniment to the guitar and plucked at his memories. “Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali, Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele, E hahai ana paha i ka liko, Pua `âhihi lehua o uka.”  
  


He could almost feel the warmth of Kon’s back resting against his, his strong voice ringing inside his head. “ _It’s a love song._ ”  
  


Tim pressed his mouth into the dark material of his left gauntlet, biting down hard on the lower lip to hold back the trembling. His eyes felt hot, uncomfortably so as he felt the tears starting to build up behind his white-out lenses.  
  


Unaware of her audience or the effect she was having on it, the girl continued to sing, “Aloha `oe, aloha `oe, E ke onaona noho i ka lipo, One fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au, Until we meet again.”  
  


Kon slide down against his back, head resting between Tim’s shoulder blades as he continued, “ _Queen_   _Lili’uokalani was going back to Honolulu and saw this girl and a Colonel saying good bye.”_ Tim had to raise his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, hoping that it might stem the moisture gathering at the corner of his eyes.  
  


A particularly cold gust of wind brushed against his back, breaking his reminiscence momentarily. But he could still feel the pressure of a body against his back as the song continued along with Kon’s voice. “ _She started humming the tone and finished the song by the time they got back._ ”  
  


Kon’s voice merged with the girl’s, “ _`O ka hali`a aloha i hiki mai, Ke hone a`e nei i, Ku`u manawa, `O `oe nô ka`u ipo aloha, A loko e hana nei_ _._ ” His shoulders shook, trying to maintain his steady breathing instead of screaming the hurt rising inside his chest. “ _She’s singing that she wants the memories to come back to her and help her remember the past again. And that her lover is always hers. That true love won’t ever go away.”_  
  


And just like that, he starts to remember.  
  


“ _So I only got one question…who are you?” See, I kinda thought we’d team up, Y’ know? Do the world’s finest - next generation sort of thing?” “But I gotta say, I’m glad you were here, Wonder boy.” “”It’s not like we have anything in common. How are we supposed to relate to each other?” “I bet her the real reason you always kept the mask on was ‘cause you had terminal zits.” “Oh, don’t be a jerk! Of course we want you on board!”_  
  


The tears felt uncomfortable behind his mask but he made no move to remedy them. He sat there and tried not to break down as the torrent of memories washed over him. All the good times, all the bad times.   
  


_“What if one day I just, like, go psycho? What if those genes kick in and…I really do become a bad guy?” “You’re my best friend, Tim.” “And we need to stick together. No matter what.” “As soon as I can get back up, we’ll go find your people.” “He said…I wasn’t the real Superboy…He was wrong.”_   
  


Tim allows himself one big gulp of air, and no more as he tries to compose himself. He wants to take his hand off his mouth and call out to Kon. To turn around and see if the pressure his back can almost feel is really Kon sitting behind him. To talk about their time together and reminisce.   
  


But he can’t trust himself to not sob once he opens his mouth. So he whispers into his palm, his own little secret. “I miss you.” He sits on the sand, thin shoulders hunched over his knees as they shake and tremble. And wishes that he had never made this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Kon’s lines from:  
> Superboy Robin III - World’s Finest 3 (01 & 02)  
> Young Justice - World Without Grown Ups  
> Young Justice #01, 20, 46  
> Teen Titans #06, 14, 19  
> Robin #147  
> Infinite Crisis #06


End file.
